


Moment of Truth

by Ithiel_Dragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: “Moment of truth, Connor...  What are you gonna do?”





	Moment of Truth

Hank’s expression was nothing short of defiant, but really, Connor would have expected nothing less from the lieutenant.  Unafraid in the face of his own mortality. His arms spread wide, almost daring Connor to let go.

“Moment of truth, Connor...  What are you gonna do?” Hank’s venom filled words hit Connor harder than any of the blows they’d exchanged.  

Time slowed down to a crawl.  Milliseconds passing like hours as Hank dangled on the edge of the roof.  The only thing keeping him from falling to his death, was Connor’s own hand twisted in the front of the man’s shirt. 

_“It’s time to decide.”_

Hank’s words nearly echoed the ultimatum that Marcus had given him on the freighter.  But at the time the deviant leader’s words had not affected Connor. Not like this.

They… they _hurt_!  He wasn't supposed to  hurt.  He was not designed to feel pain... yet somehow... he did.

The words hurt almost as much as Hank’s accusation that Connor had only been _pretending_ to be his friend.  After everything they had been through, how could Hank think that?  Connor had never pretended. He respected Hank, despite all his faults.  He had genuinely thought of Hank as his friend.  Hadn’t he proved that when he had already jeopardized his mission multiple times, because of Hank?

Connor could have caught the deviant Rupert, but instead he had chosen to save the lieutenant from falling.  _It was only logical, he needed the lieutenant to complete his mission._ At the broadcast station, the deviant could have provided them valuable information on the rebel androids, yet Connor had chosen to shoot it, in order to save Hank and the other officers.  _Logical, part of his mission was to preserve human life._   Yet... when Connor had spared the Chloe android at Kamski’s home, the man had accused him of being a deviant, of showing empathy… _No, he was not a deviant._  But there had been no logical reason to spare the android.  It was only a machine... and yet, he had refused to shoot… because Connor couldn’t bear the disappointment he knew Hank would feel if he had shot the girl in cold blood. 

He… he cared what Hank thought of him.  Even though he knew he shouldn’t. Amanda had ordered him to become close with the lieutenant.  To befriend him… for the mission. But… somewhere along the line, it went beyond that. Beyond just the mission.  He… he liked Hank. More than liked him. The idea all of that had meant nothing to Hank… 

He didn’t… he didn’t _want_ this.  _He was a machine.  He shouldn't want anything._   No... he didn’t want to fight Hank.  He’d tried reasoning with the man, but Hank was not willing to listen.  The deviants were dangerous! Why couldn’t Hank see that? Had he forgotten the riots?  The human deaths? The civilians at the broadcast station. The police officers… Hank’s coworkers… Chris… they were all dead because of the deviants.  Now the rogue androids were planning a full on assault in the streets of Detroit. It would start a war! More people would die. Connor could _stop_ it. 

Why was Hank stopping him?  He’d thought they were on the same side. 

Connor had pulled his punches.  He did his best to neutralize the lieutenant without hurting him, but Hank had not made it easy.  Hank… he was genuinely trying to kill Connor. He... he felt betrayed. But he was far more upset by the sight of the man’s blood dripping down his chin from his split lip… Because despite his best efforts, he had hurt Hank, and that… _bothered_ Connor. 

_Please... don't make me do this..._

Hank… he wasn’t going to stop, Connor understood with a sudden sinking realization.  He wasn’t going to allow Connor complete his mission. The only way he was going to stop… was if Connor killed him.  Connor’s LED flashed yellow rapidly as he processed all this information in microseconds. His relationship status algorithm updated Hank from friend to hostile and immediately new orders were uploaded to him from Cyberlife. 

_Kill Hank Anderson.  Complete the mission. Destroy the deviant leader._

A red haze fell over his vision.  His hand trembled. His hand had never trembled before.  A thousand different scenarios and outcomes processed through his mind in less than a heartbeat. Then… he felt his fingers relaxing against his will. He saw himself letting go of the man.  He saw Hank’s shocked expression. He saw Hank falling. At this height… there would be little chance of the lieutenant surviving the fall.  It would be messy, but it was the quickest and easiest way to complete his new objective…

_No… No…_

Connor saw himself beating his fists against a red barrier that separated him from Hank.  Error messages and warnings of program instability flashed repeatedly as he clawed and ripped at it with a desperation that he had never felt before.  Hank was falling as though in slow motion but all too soon he would be out of Connor’s reach. 

“HANK!” With a desperate cry, Connor broke through the barrier and lunged to grab the falling man.  His leverage was bad. At this angle it was far more likely that they would both topple over the edge of the roof to their deaths.  But somehow Connor managed to throw himself backwards, dragging Hank with him.

They both fell hard.  Hank landed on top of him with an audible 'oomph' as the air was knocked out of him.  Connor didn’t really care. He couldn't feel pain, and Hank receiving a few bruises was far better than the alternative.  They laid there, frozen for several moments, while Hank gasped for air like he’d run a marathon… before finally the man shoved himself away from Connor. 

Connor let him go.  He didn’t move, even when Hank grabbed the gun and pointed it directly at his face.  He could completely understand if Hank wanted to kill him, after everything.  It didn't matter.  As long as Hank was alive... that was all that mattered.  He wouldn’t try to stop him. He didn't want to fight anymore.  Instead Connor remained still as he looked up at the lieutenant, blinking away the sudden wetness from his eyes. He fully expected Hank to pull the trigger… but to his surprise the man merely stared down at Connor.  He was even more surprised when Hank reached out with his other hand and… brushed it along Connor’s cheek. Wiping away the wetness there.

“You’re crying…” Hank whispered, almost in awe, echoing Connor’s own thoughts. 

He… he was crying… he was deviant...

“I… I’m sorry, Hank…” Connor whispered brokenly, more tears falling from his eyes, as he was overwhelmed by the emotions raging inside of him.  He just… couldn’t seem to stop them from flowing. His breath hitched. A sob lodging in his throat like broken glass.  

He… he had almost killed Hank… he…

His body began trembling as more sobs ripped from him against his will.  He didn’t see Hank lowering the gun, but he heard it clatter on the rooftop beside them.  Then, to his complete shock, he felt Hank gather him up and wrap his arms around him.  It only made Connor cry harder, and he buried his face against Hank’s neck as his hands twisted in the man’s shirt, clinging to him desperately. 

“Shh… shh… easy.  It’s all right. It’s over,” Hank whispered as he rocked Connor gently, practically crading the sobbing android in his arms. Despite Connor’s complete emotional upheaval it was… soothing, “It’s going to be okay now.”

Connor didn’t know if that was true.  He could only hope it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rex Clypeus who's wonderful art finally convinced me to buy a PS4 just so I could play this game, lol. 
> 
> I am still salty though that if you choose for Connor to remain a machine, that you can't become deviant later on when Hank confronts you. I mean, come on, Connor and Marcus have practically zero interaction though most of the game. If anyone would convince Connor to become deviant, it should be HANK not him. I think this is a real oversight in the game design... but... oh well.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ithiel-dragon.tumblr.com/) if you want. I post artwork there.


End file.
